The present invention relates to the field of data transmission such as in facsimile systems and the like, and more particularly to the start of message which is transmitted prior to the transmission of scan lines to identify the mode of operation of the facsimile system.
Previously, a SOM SYNC was transmitted followed by an operation mode code to identify which one of a plurality of available operation modes was to be utilized. Bit errors in the received data stream can modify the received code word and this is undesirable.